doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch
Powers and Abilities Powers Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations and further amplified by the demon Chthon (imprisoned within Wundagore Mountain) when she was born. She accomplishes this by manipulating a force known as Chaos Magic. Her "hexes" were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. While acting as a conduit for the planet's Life Force, Wanda's powers are further amplified and not always under her conscious control; their effects persisted even after Dr. Strange's Eye of Agamotto shut down her mind. Even the combined efforts of the Sorcerer Supreme and Earth's most formidable psychic mind were unable to fully inhibit such effects for long. While Wanda is stable and healthy, she wields her powers with proficiency and is capable of triggering and controlling multiple occurrences at once; one of her most famous feats was reviving Wonder Man seemingly from another plane of existence. While she serves as a conduit for the Earth's Life Force, her power is so great that, she was able to generate armies from nowhere and has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done (although some of her victims have claimed to be able to discern the difference between reality and her spells). Wanda was also shown to easily bring and wipe any in her own illusory reality from existence with but a thought. In the "House of M" reality that she created, her chaos wave was so powerful that even Meggan, who absorbed the power of Beyonders, only could stop it for a few seconds. Wanda even cast one "spell" that caused the loss of most of the mutant population (around three hundred powered mutants left)77 through the deletion of the Mutant Genome created by the near-omnipotent Celestials on a multiversal scale. It was revealed by Doctor Strange to Beast that this lasting spell was of such complexity and strength that it had woven itself into reality and the world of magic itself, and that if he were to even to try to reverse it, all of reality would implode. Wanda was even able of heal the severely damaged legs of Charles Xavier while all his Earth and alien friends, allies and colleagues' efforts (including even giving Xavier a new body) apparently failed for countless years. Wanda was also able to resurrect and reanimate the dead (as she did with Wonder Man,78 Jack of Hearts,28 Hawkeye,79 Quicksilver,34 Agatha Harkness and Mad Jim Jaspers)80. She is actually considered the very Nexus Being of the central universe of Earth-616, serving as the entity that personifies the realm's character and serves as the focal point or anchor of that reality. (Uatu described a nexus-being as one of the "rare individual entities with the power to affect probabilities-and thus the future"), making her along the scales of class and power as the other known nexus-beings. The nature of Wanda's ability to channel and wield magical energy has been altered many times by different writers. It was initially brought about by the demonic sorcerer Chthon. On the day that Wanda was born, the ghostly specter of Chthon visited the newborn Wanda and "blessed" her so that she could channel the dangerous Chaos Magic that was the basis for Chthon's unholy might. Chthon's intentions were to create a vessel that he could possess one day, when Wanda was a full-grown adult, though his schemes to do so were foiled by the Avengers. As such, due to Chthon's "blessing", Wanda is also vulnerable to having all of her powers disabled if Chthon is ever disrupted. During the period in which pages from Chthon's sacred tome, the Darkhold, were scattered across the globe, Wanda's powers were periodically disabled -- with her being left powerless in several dangerous battles against various super-villains -- until several of the missing pages were restored to the book. Although this particular plot thread was stated by Agatha Harkness who was reanimated by Wanda. How much of it is true and how much of it is more unconscious manifestations of the Scarlet Witch's reality manipulation is debatable. Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. It must also be noted that the Scarlet Witch is responsible for the resurrection of Mad Jim Jaspers which happened when her powers altered reality. As such, she may possibly be on par with the Phoenix Force. Wanda is one of the most powerful Marvel beings. As both an altered human and a sorceress, Wanda's reality-altering powers and devastating hex bolts make her a formidable opponent. * Hex Bolts: Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to: ** Spontaneous combustion or melting ** Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing ** Molecular destabilization ** Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation ** Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference ** Lighting flammable objects ** Containing or removing air from a particular volume ** Canceling other's powers and abilities ** Stopping the momentum of projectiles ** Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices ** Exploding objects ** Creating force fields ** Deflecting normal and magical attacks ** Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces ** Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects ** Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear Her powers, while beginning to unveil a higher potential appeared capable of prevailing against the mastered mystical ones of Dormammu in his own Dark Dimension when she and the Avengers fought against him for Avalon's Evil Eye power-object, albeit indirectly by disrupting the energies of Dormammu and the Eye. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under Agatha Harkness, and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". This makes her one of the few Avengers that Ultron fears; his adamantium shell cannot repel magic. She has also displayed the ability to cancel Longshot and Domino's powers of probability and has also once turned Longshot into a cat. Wanda can also project very powerful blasts, orbs, waves and beams of hex energy for different purpose, such as to destroy or hit objects or people with a great force, illuminate and area, etc, as well as, generate energy constructions such as force fields or screens of hex energy. * Teleportation: Wanda has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. She can also travel to and open portal or gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown. * Telekinesis: Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate, propel and levitate things using her mind as well as fly or hover. She can also manipulate matter on a molecular scale, as shown when she pulled all oxygen atoms out of a volume of air to out out fire. The full extent to this ability is unknown. * Psychic Defense: Even when her witchcraft skills first emerged, she was shown to be able to dodge Moondragon’s mental probes. In the event of House of M, even when she is unstable, she is still able to resist Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier telepathic attack. Though this defense is pretty inconsistent, it is safe to say that she can resist telepathic attack at a high level. Abilities Expert Knowledge of Sorcery:'''Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. '''Expert Combatant: She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. Expert Tactician: When sane, the experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as an Avenger. Weaknesses Mental Illness: Although she appears to be currently sane, her mental stability is still questionable. Wanda has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to her powers and personal traumas.